Studies are to be continued and extended concerning: (1) the molecular mechanisms involved in the regulation of fructose 1,6- diphosphatase activity in liver and hepatomas and the relation of these processes to the physiological control of glyconeogenesis; (2) biochemical approaches to tumor chemotherapy, in particular the inhibition of hepatoma growth by a strict carbohydrate free, glyconeogenic diet and the fundamental mechanisms involved; and (3) the biosynthesis of the antibiotic and antitumor agent, puromycin, by Streptomyces alboniger and the relation of formation of this compound to normal cellular metabolism.